For several years, it has been common practice for hard disk drives to incorporate disk dampers near the surfaces of disks to reduce vibration caused by the wind from the rotating disk surfaces. The general rule of thumb has been that the disk dampers should cover a maximum of the disk surfaces to minimize the vibration effects, known herein as disk flutter suppression. It has also been common to include air filters in hard disk drives. However, it has not been generally known that these components can be optimized together to achieve better performance in new configurations for the hard disk drive.